The Proposal
by Dandy352
Summary: "We always fight. It's like something is wrong if we don't. I guess it became a habit. Sometimes, I did it because you annoyed me. But more often than not, I just wanted to see you pissed. I just wanted to hear you yelling at me, calling me an idiot." He sighed. He looked up to the sky that has somehow become clearer than when he came here for her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa Daa Daa.

**A/N: **Can you believe it? I woke up groggily earlier than usual with this idea in mind. Anyway, this is just a one-shot.

**The Proposal**

"Miyu!" he called, his voice resonating throughout the restaurant. All heads turned to him, but he didn't care. He has a lot more to worry about. He accepted a new case and must be preparing for defense by now. He just a got a call from his best friend Santa and heard him crying over his ex. His father was gone to who knows where again. But most importantly, his girl friend of three years Miyu Kouzuki just ran away from him after he proposed.

"Damn it. " He cursed, breaking the glass of champagne with his now bleeding fist. The waiter beside him gasped but chose not to comment.

**Kanata Saionji, one of the top lawyers in Japan – dumped by his doctor girl friend Miyu Kouzuki. **

He clenched his fists tighter in gritted teeth. He can just imagine the words that are probably going to be in the headlines tomorrow morning. It's true he cares a lot about his reputation. But what he doesn't understand was why she suddenly ran away. One minute, he was feeling the highest level of nervousness he has ever felt. Even his first time in court was nothing compared to how nervous he was when he popped the question. Still, he was foolish enough to believe she would accept him. But why didn't she? Doesn't she love him? Doesn't she care for him the way he thought she does?

"Why Miyu?" He murmured, as he slowly turned to their table.

Everyone who knows him will never use the word patient to describe him. And yet he waited three months to rent the most beautiful spot in Nocturne pour mon Chéri (Nocturne for my Beloved), the classiest restaurant in the city as suggested by his best friend Akira. All his life, he rarely showed affection to anyone. But that lifestyle broke when he met Miyu Kouzuki. She was the first girl he had given a flower to. She was the first girl that made him buy chocolates. She was the first girl he had serenaded, and he wasn't even the type to go to Karaoke, not even the type singing in the bathroom.

"Miyu…" he whispered her name for the nth time that night. He slumped down in the chair, and couldn't help but stare at the empty seat across him.

'_This isn't supposed to happen. We're supposed to be happy. She's supposed to be surprised, be teary eyed… anything but run…anything but leave me…'_

"Sir, what do you want us to do with this?" The waiter's voice brought him out of reverie. He turned, his eyes softening at the sight of the diamond ring he brought for her. His hand was shaking as he reached for it.

"I bought it for her. She's supposed to say yes and I'm supposed to put it on her finger. Then-" His eyes widened as if he just realized something important, in his case, something very important. Then without further thought, he grabbed the ring and ran as fast as he could, hoping to catch up to her. The waiter was calling for him but his mind was too focused on finding her that he was deaf to other people's voices.

He needs her now more than any other time. He needs to ask her why. He needs to hear her explanation. If need be, he's more than willing to apologize. He doesn't even know why she ran away. But surely it's something he did. And now, he's desperate and very willing to kneel down, however long, wherever place just to see her again, just to be with her again.

He was running like a crazy person. There was almost no trace of the calm and collected lawyer that everybody knows. At this point in time, he's just Kanata Saionji, a desperate man who wants his girlfriend back.

Finally, when he ran what seemed to be the longest race of his life, he found her.

There she was, sat in the stairs of the Saionji Temple. She kept breathing frost, but showing no sign of desire to leave. Her hair was glistening under the moonlight, turning into a shade of a newly harvested corn. She looked frail and even from afar he could see how red her eyes were from crying. He sighed, unable to take seeing her in that state.

"Miyu." He said her name and saw her froze. Their eyes met, and he knew she was just as lost as he was. He took off his tux. He didn't bother offering it to her and instead just put it on top of her for covering.

"How did you know I was here?" She murmured, her eyes focused on the snow covered ground as she felt him sat beside her.

"Intuition…" He softly said, staring at her, allowing himself to be mesmerized by the only woman who made him, and makes him fall in love.

Silence enveloped the two, whether it was comfortable or not, neither spoke a word. Both were lost in their own world. Both have a lot to say to the other, but neither knows how to put it in words.

It didn't last long though. It didn't take a while before he couldn't hold it anymore. His arms just enveloped her fragile form, pulling her to his chest. He felt her shiver at his touch but it didn't stop him.

"Why did you leave?" He whispered, resting his chin on top of her head. She didn't respond, but hearing her sob as he felt her holding onto his shirt was enough to assure his heart that whatever happened back at the restaurant, she didn't want it too.

"I love you you know." He said softy and he heard her sob louder. He just let her. In his mind, he was uttering a prayer, _'Please, dear God, give me the strength to say what I have to say.'_

"When I first saw you, it was the first time I experienced blushing." He began. Allowing himself to remember the past, he chuckled.

"Who wouldn't? It was the first time I saw a girl in a towel." He chuckled more when he felt her burying her head in his chest.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pervert!" she screamed, throwing a bucket of water at him._

_He stood there, dumbfounded but immediately rushed out to find his dad as soon as he realized it's not just a dream._

"I know I'm not the kindest person on earth. I'm not the friendliest person either. But you gave me a chance." He continued.

Knowing he couldn't see her, she allowed herself to smile.

"We always fight. It's like something is wrong if we don't. I guess it became a habit. Sometimes, I did it because you annoyed me. But more often than not, I just wanted to see you pissed. I just wanted to hear you yelling at me, calling me an idiot." He sighed. He looked up to the sky that has somehow become clearer than when he came here for her.

"I never allowed myself to become close with any girls. I guess, unconsciously, I was waiting for you. With you it was natural. I didn't need to put on a shield. You always see through me. You're the only one who can read me like an open book. But I guess that's because you're the only one I allow to see my guard down." He was smiling, despite his glittering tears.

"Because of you, I realized what I wanted to become. Not to mention the sides of me that I didn't even know I have, I realized because of you. I was never possessive, until you came. I was never one to put my head into other people's business, but then I'm always left with no choice but to help you or save you. Imagine my surprise when realization hit me like lightning. It was like one second I thought I'm stupid to let you get to me, then the next, I'm having an internal battle with myself because it doesn't bother me at all that I was doing all those things for you. In fact, I realized I was happy."

He bit his lip, forcing himself to let go of her. His speech doesn't end there. The next part, he just knew she needs to hear while looking at him.

He pulled her to face him. He felt his hope arising when she didn't pull back and instead met his gaze, letting him hold her by the shoulders.

"I know you were jealous of Akira. And no, I'm not going to use the usual excuse that she's my best friend. She is, but, I need to sound more convincing than that, don't I?" He looked at her, as if asking for affirmation. When she smiled weakly, he continued.

"I know you think she's the perfect girl. You always tell me you think she's beautiful, elegant, intelligent, every man's ideal woman. Maybe, for other guys she is. Cliché or not, I don't even care if I sound unbelievable. Heck, I've never been this honest for all my life." He paused.

"What other guys think, I couldn't care less. You always say we're free to choose our own path. Then we're also free to choose who we want to be with. When I asked you out for the first time, I didn't know if it was the right thing or not. I know we were still young, but…" He paused again, and gave her the one billion dollar smile that makes lots of girls swoon around him and her jealous.

"What?" She asked, just like him, unable to look away.

"I didn't see you just as the girl I want to date. I didn't see you just as the girl I want to bring around to brag to my friends. I saw you as the girl whose smile I always want to see. I saw you as the girl whose tears I want to dry. I saw you as the girl whose voice I always want to hear, even when you're yelling or cursing at me. And yet, that wasn't enough to convince me."

She looked confused now, but he kept being serious. "I saw you as the girl I want to see waiting for me when I get home. I saw you as the girl who will smile at me and then it'll be as if I've never had a bad day. I saw you as the girl whose dreams I want to be part of and the girl who I want to live my dreams with. I saw you as the girl I want to take care of me, and who I want to take care of, even when we're old. I saw you as the girl who I want to see sleeping beside me when I wake up. Yes, I didn't know how it happened. I just remember asking God for a sign then I heard a voice. Next thing I know, I'm imagining me in a tux waiting at the end of the aisle, and then there's you walking towards me. I never thought I could see anything more beautiful in my life. And so I told myself, I need to make you mine."

"Look Miyu…" he stopped, his eyes pleading her to accept whatever he has to say. "I don't know why you left me after I proposed. I- I admit I was mad. I thought you don't love me. But if you don't, then you probably won't be here patiently listening to the cheesiest confession ever, and I would probably be sulking in a corner by now after ruining my reputation by getting involved in a gang fight or something."

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief and she bit her lip, unknowing how to respond. He took that as a sign and continued. He needs to get it all out. He needs to let her know everything he's been keeping to himself.

"I don't have much to promise. I know I'm not perfect. But I want you to know that if I'm given the choice to live a peaceful life without fights with the most beautiful woman in the world, or be with you, I'll choose you. But that's not possible, because the most beautiful woman in the world is in front of me right now. And she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He smirked, before softening his gaze, unaware of how she feels like melting by now.

"I understand if you're not ready for this. Marriage is a life time commitment, and you deserve to take however long it takes to consider it. But I want you to know, that I'll be waiting for you. I'd rather die single than bind myself with other woman that's not you."

All the while he confessed she didn't cut him in. Now he's done, and still no response from her, he's starting to think she really needs time. He meant it when he said he'll wait. It's just that even he wasn't sure that's why she left.

Sighing, he got to his feet, and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" She called, and he turned to see her standing, smiling ear to ear, a new batch of tears wetting her rosy cheeks.

"I patiently listened to you. Now you won't even wait for my response?" She looked at him, faking disappointment.

He clenched his fist, not in anger but in nervousness. And he actually thought the most heart challenging mind numbing part was the proposal. He came to realize that it was nothing compared to waiting for her now.

"If you really mean everything you said, then ask me again." She said, smiling warmly.

"What?" He asked, not trusting his own ears.

"I said, propose to me again." She sighed, looking down at the ground before meeting his eyes again.

And when she smiled, he couldn't help but think. _'There she is, back to her usual self again. And here I am, falling for her again.'_

"You sure?" He asked, pulling himself to return to his confident self. She nodded.

Next comes what's possibly the most unbelievable thing he's ever done in his life, proposing to the girl a second time, right after she rejected him.

"Ms. Miyu Kouzuki…" he sighed, allowing the sound of her name to linger in his lips. "Will you-"

His eyes grew wide, but he welcomed her nevertheless. He was smiling as they kissed. It was after all, the very first time she took the initiative. Not the he was aware of the very first kiss they had.

"So I guess I didn't need the ring after all." He murmured, breathing right to her lips, reminding himself to look at her eyes and not her swollen lips. She just smiled.

Then smiling to herself as if she was having an internal joke, she looked at him again. "I also have a confession to make. But promise me you won't be mad."

His brows knit in confusion and curiosity but he agreed nevertheless.

Smiling shyly, she said. "You know I was really surprised when you proposed to me." He nodded, memorizing her every word. "I mean, you're Kanata Saionji. Don't get me wrong, I know that you love me. There's no question to that. But sometimes, you can be an egotistic jerk…" She said teasingly and paused. "…and it reminds me how you're too good for me." Her look became serious, and she sensed he was about to protest but she cut him off this time. "But then again, I never really asked for you. God just gave you to me. Then I realized, there must be a reason. I did know why when every time you see me, you smile like a kid who got his first ice cream and loved it. Still I had to be sure. So I asked Him again. I said, "God, if you think he's the one for me, then give him the strength to come to me and tell me he loves me, even after I reject him."" Her eyes softened, and she started crying again. But he didn't bother to wipe them, because she was smiling this time. She was smiling because finally, at long last, both of them had the confirmation they so wanted.

"And you came. So yes Kanata, I will gladly marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

_The End._

**A/N: Some parts were based on a true story. Once, a Christian girl did push away the guy courting her. The guy left, but then returned again. The girl asked him why, and the guy, unable to think, just told her he wants to pray for her one last time. Now, the two of them are married, both pastors in our church.**

**Miracles do happen, if you know who to inquire. God exists. And yes, He's waiting for you to talk to Him. Believing Him is easy. Just tell Him, "God, I'm sorry for everything and now I want to change. I want to live my life for you. Guide me through please. I accept Jesus as my personal Lord and savior. Bless me please, in Jesus name, Amen."**

Yup, it's actually that easy. You just have to believe every word and mean it with all your heart. Read the Bible, God has a promise for you ;) Read Jeremiah 29:11

**Now, care to review? **


End file.
